


Save Me

by Loli_Eme



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Ass Play, Butt Slapping, Cock Slapping, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oops, Orgasm, Penises, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loli_Eme/pseuds/Loli_Eme
Summary: I DO NOT OWN THIS WORKFIND THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR HEREhttp://aminoapps.com/p/hzht3r





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN THIS WORK
> 
> FIND THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR HERE
> 
> http://aminoapps.com/p/hzht3r

"DONKEY WHAT ARE YA DOIN' IN MAAAH SWAAAAMMMPPP!!111!~" Shrek screamed as he rode out his orgasm on Donkey's surprisingly long (yet thin) pp.

"WOAH SHREK YOU DAMN RIGHT, OGRES DO GOT LAYERS NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES I WHIP THAT SLIMY ASS THE SKIN IS STILL THERE" DONKEY MOANED, SCREECHING AS HE REACHED HIS OWN CLIMAX.

"SHUT UP DONKEY FIONA WILL BE HOME SOON YOU MANGEY MUTT GET OUT OF MY ASS" AND WITH A WET SQUELCHING NOISE, DONKEY POPPED OUT, HIS CUM DRIBBLING OUT OF SHREK'S RECTUM. 

FIVE MONTHS LATER...

FIONA WAS FUCKIN MAD YO SHE HEARD SOMEONE BE SMASHING HER SHREK AND THEN SHE FUCKED DONKEY TO MAKE SHREK JELLY IT WAS REALLY STEAMY AND SLOPPY. THEY ALL HAD AN ORGY AND ALL GOT PREGNANT. 

BUT THEN...

DONKEY'S WIFE AND KIDS JOINED IN TOO, SHREK HAD AN ESPECIALLY NICE TIME LETTING HIS ASS GET POUNDED BY DONKEY'S KIDS! "OOOOHBYES GET IN MY SWAMP"

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN THIS WORK
> 
> FIND THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR HERE
> 
> http://aminoapps.com/p/hzht3r


End file.
